Love's Disaster
by WingedWind
Summary: Ummm Hi and this story is about Percy and Artemis getting together and all that good stuff.. This is my first story and its very short so umm thank you for taking a look at it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and thank you for just clicking on this story, this is my first story ever so I will gladly except any and all reviews, thank you all a ton! :D (This story is for Tianyi, with out her, I never would have written this story so ummm thanks I guess :D) Anyways on with the story..**

**3Love's Disaster/3**

Artemis's P.O.V

Never again shall I love another man... I remembered saying that after Orion... But now as I stand on the outskirts of camp I finally come to the conclusion that never was a lie.. and again is now. Then I heard foot steps coming from behind me, sensing it was Thalia I let her approach, I turn around and tell Thalia that I was leaving to do something of the utmost importance, before she can evn answer im gone, running towards camp Half-Blood, and towards my love, Perseus Jackson.

3rd Person

Artemis... That was all that Percy could think of, every spare second of his day was filled of him dreaming and fantasizing about him dating Artemis, now that the war against the giants was won, Percy just walked around Camp Half-Blood like he was lost, Annabeth was long gone, dating that annoying power hungry Octavian, as Percy thought about all the brutal and pain inducing ways he could kill Octavian, Artemis crept up behind him until she was right behind him before saying hello Percy, Percy jumped and spun around, riptide in hand, when he realized it was Artemis he immediatly capped riptide and got down and started mumbling apologizes to her. Artemis laughed, much to Percy's surprise, and then said follow me. He followed her deep into the woods, and when she finally stopped she turned around and said in a monotone voice, Percy... Do you like like me? Percy, knowing he would die regardless of him lieing or telling the truth said yes Artemis... I do Like you... very much actually, and this was true, for he liked Artemis more then he ever liked Annabeth. Artemis then surprised Percy even more, She hugged him very tight and said, I like you as well Percy.

**Yes I know its very very short, but I can probably write almost every night so no biggie right? Anyways Please review and tell me what you liked about chapter one and what you didn't like and what I can improve on and all that stuff, Again thank you all a Trillion for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twoooooo! So yeah thanks everyone who has read chapter one,Thanks again it means alot to me and makes me want to write more and more and its just awesome to actually know people are reading my story :) so thats why I want every one, including guests to review to tell me what they want to see and what they think im doing good with this story and what I need to improve on and such, now onto the story! Oh one last thing, TIANYI CALM DOWN! Lol onto the story now...**

**Chapter two**

3rd person

OH MY GODS IM HUGGING ARTEMIS! OH MY GODS! Was all that was going through Percy's head while him and Artemis hugged. Wow Percy's so warm and smells better then I thought he would and wow he gives amazing hugs! Was what Artemis was thinking the entire hug. after about two minutes of hugging they broke apart, and when they did Artemis smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled and grabbed Percy's hands, looking into his eyes.

Artemis P.O.V

We both started to lean closer and closer and when our lips where about to touch I froze, I, a goddess was scared. I backed away quickly and said im so sorry Percy... teleported away. I'M SO STUPID I sreamed in my head, why did I have to freeze? Why am I so STUPID?!

Percy's P.O.V

I walked back to my cabin after Artemis disappeared thinking, I will wait for ever if I have to, I will go at the pace Artemis feels most comfortable at. Even if im 80 by the time we finally kiss, I will wait forever.

**BAM! Chapter two down! Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this and review and I love you all so much, Again this story is for Tianyi! Have a nice rest of the day everyone! I love you all more then I love my face! And please review about what I need to improve on, thanks :)**


End file.
